


Across The Ocean

by happilyappled



Series: Love Every Six Weeks [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyappled/pseuds/happilyappled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven weeks on tour is nothing new for Gerard, but seven weeks on tour in <i>Europe</i> is a completely different thing.  Now it's almost three a.m. after four shows in a row and Gerard is exhausted, but he is not going to bed without talking to Frank on Skype.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Raquel <3
> 
> [Click here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/k4it1ej04g9p5br) to download the full series in PDF format :)

Seven weeks on tour is nothing new for Gerard, but seven weeks on tour in Europe is a completely different thing. The band will be playing summer festivals in July and August, away from their home country for almost two months. They’ve been on tour for a longer time, but Europe is a lot more difficult. They’re half the world away from home, in a completely new time zone, and although they’re used to this life, Gerard misses home like fuck. It’s like he left a chunk of his chest at home when he kissed Frank for the last time, on that Monday evening before they were due at the airport. And it hasn’t even been one week.

Now it’s almost three a.m. after four shows in a row and Gerard is exhausted, but he is not going to bed without talking to Frank on Skype. He finally got his camera fixed after weeks of living without it. They would always have FaceTime and other mobile phone apps, but the size of the screen is quite disappointing, so Gerard preferred to fix his laptop camera.

Truth is, he’s almost falling asleep in front of the computer waiting for Frank to come online. They haven’t really talked since Monday, except via email or a few minutes FaceTime calls before a show while Frank was on his lunch hour. That was never the same, so Gerard is excited for this. He wants to see Frank’s face again on a big screen. It feels like it’s been an eternity.

He rests his eyes for just a minute, just before Frank logs in and they can finally chat for a while before he passes out on the bed next to Mikey’s. Mikey had fallen asleep as soon as they got into the hotel room, over two hours ago. Gerard admires his dedication to sleep when his wife is also across the ocean; he even envies Mikey for being so at ease with spending time away from his wife, however Gerard doesn’t really wish to be able to function properly without talking to Frank often.

It’s more than enough to not spend as much time at home as he wanted to. It’s more than enough to have a job who gives him the opportunity to travel the world, but to have fallen in love with someone who has a desk job and is forced to be at home at all costs. It’s more than enough that Gerard has to live without a piece of himself for four to ten weeks at a time, several times a year. Thankfully, this crazy touring mania is almost over and the guys agreed on taking time off for at least a year after they’re done with the US tour in November. He’s looking forward to that, but first things first he’s really looking forward to talking to Frank tonight.

Gerard thinks he’s dreaming when he hears the log in notification sound from Skype soar around him, so he keeps his eyes closed and his cheek on his palm. He keeps waiting, thinking of Frank and how good he always smells, like vanilla and coconut extract from his shampoo, thinking of the sweet taste of Frank’s presence back when they hugged before Gerard left for tour. It almost feels like a lost memory, but when there are other notification sounds, Gerard shoos those sweet images away and actually opens his eyes. 

And there it is. Frank’s name has a little green symbol next to it on the top of the window. He’s online.

Frank has left half a dozen messages already, asking Gerard if he’s online or if he forgot to log out, and they’re in between at least two missed calls, but it’s alright. Gerard rubs his face a couple of times and sobers up, a soft smile creeping up to his face, and he grabs the mouse to call Frank back. At the same time, the screen lights up with an incoming call, and Gerard clicks **Accept** on the floating window without thinking.

And there he is, Frank’s gorgeous wide grin ripping his face from side to side, beautiful as ever despite the darkness of the screen image. Frank is so beautiful and Gerard touches the screen instinctively, like he would have done to Frank himself, reaching out for his cheek, had they been together instead of worlds apart. “Hey, Frank….”

“Hey! How’s the future?” Frank questions with a little giggle. Gerard hears it so perfectly with his headphones, it’s like he’s actually there.

“Things here are always great, but I miss you,” Gerard replies, unable to contain a yawn. He rubs his face again, apologizing to Frank for his actions.

“Don’t apologize to me. I know you’re tired. What time is it there, anyway?”

Gerard checks the clock in the corner of the screen. “Half past three.”

“Shit. You should have gone to bed,” Frank says and he sounds pretty honest, but there’s no way Gerard would let himself sleep without this Skype call, no matter how short they cut it.

“Hmmm, I wanted to see you before bed. We have the day off tomorrow, so I should be fine,” Gerard hums, not really sure if Frank heard him correctly. He can’t speak too loud because of Mikey, but also because of how late it is and how he feels. Nevertheless, he’s very glad to be looking at Frank’s face right now. It warms and sobers him up more than anything in the whole world.

“You saw me on Monday.” Frank scoffs.

“Monday was four shows ago, Frank, and that’s a long time.”

“You’re such a sap,” Frank retaliates, a big grin on his face. These trademark little bastards have always brought a twist to Gerard’s heart, showing off so much of Frank’s cheery personality. It’s endearing.

“But you love me,” Gerard chants charmingly, mostly teasing. Frank rolls his eyes, making Gerard chuckle. Then, they just stare at each other for a while. Frank looks as tired as Gerard feels, Gerard notices when he looks closer and in silence. There’s something in Frank’s expression that gives him away. He stills asks, “Tell me about your week.”

Gerard waits and listens patiently as Frank tells him everything, how things are finally slowing down for them at the company Frank has been working at since he finished college. He was the top student in his class, so of course he would be successful in his career. Gerard is very proud of whom he shares his life with, and Frank’s stories from the office may be borderline uninteresting, but Gerard likes to hear them anyway. It’s a side of life he will personally never know.

He’s always been in the limelight, their band having escalated quickly to success and into the charts, as well as in their musical growth. They’ve learned quite a bit from their experiences, and Gerard is very happy to lead this life with his best friends. He doesn’t have Frank on tour with him, but maybe that’s what makes them so special as a couple. Who knows.

“You alright?” he hears Frank asking.

Gerard nods. “I’m fine. Just tired, I guess.”

“You want me to let you sleep?” Frank asks temptingly, but Gerard shakes his head. He was barely paying attention to it, but he remembers Frank mentioning that he had something to share with Gerard.

“Did you say you had something to tell me?”

“Yeah, actually I do,” Frank says, shifting in the chair. Gerard is afraid of this because it sounds like something he won’t enjoy, like Frank is worried about what he’s going to say. Gerard asks him what it is, and then Frank’s whole face changes. It breaks into a big grin. “I talked to my boss, and it turns out I already know when I’ll be having time off this summer.”

Gerard remembers Frank telling him last week, when he was at home in between tours, that there was someone who was on maternity leave and he might not be able to schedule his summer vacation time. Apparently, that whole situation had changed in their favor.

Gerard sobers up immediately, straightens up on this seat and smiles. “Oh, that’s great! When is it?”

By the look on Frank’s face, Gerard is about to have the surprise of his life, and he isn’t disappointed when Frank exclaims excitedly, “A week from Monday!”

“That’s–” Gerard stutters, struggling with his brain to do the math and think this through. “That’s in a week.”

“No shit, clever bot,” Frank muses, giggling.

Gerard sticks his tongue out at the camera before he focuses back on the subject they’re discussing. “That’s in a week, and I’m gonna be in Europe.”

“You know I’ve always wanted to go to Europe….”

Gerard’s eyes widen at the sound of these words, and when he looks at the screen, Frank’s own eyes are all lit up and dancing at the good news. He’s so beautiful when he’s happy. Frank is always happy anyway, but this feels right. They’ve been talking about bringing Frank to Europe when the band isn’t on tour and Gerard doesn’t have a billion things to work on, but they can make this work too.

The news are so good that Gerard’s grin gets impossibly wide and he feels like hugging the screen since he can’t wrap his arms around Frank. He’s all pumped now, staying online for another hour or so, pulling out his schedule to tell Frank about the wonderful places they will be able to visit while they’re in Europe together.

In Europe. With Frank. If that isn’t the most romantic gift Gerard has ever received from Frank, he doesn’t know what is. Seeing Frank focused on his screen, rambling about things in Europe that he wants to see according to the cities the band will play in, most likely doing research of his own as to what they can see together – seeing Frank so close to the camera sends Gerard’s heart bursting inside his chest.

They just saw each other, stayed at home as much as possible until last Monday, and in a week they will be reunited again. Possibly for two weeks, which accounts for the ten business days Frank always takes off from work in the summer, maybe more if Frank has some sort of surprise up his sleeve. This is great news.

Afterwards, there’s only four more weeks away from each other and Gerard will be home again, and then there will be the last leg of this year’s tour, and then their break from touring for nobody knows how long. Gerard has most of his year mapped out in his mind, and it looks absolutely fabulous.

“Frank….” he mumbles, getting Frank’s attention immediately. Frank smiles up beautifully at the camera, eyes on Gerard’s even though they’re an ocean and several miles of land apart, and it’s like he touches Gerard’s heart directly with his angel eyes.

“What is it?” Frank questions, tilting his head to the side in that endearing way of his. Gerard sees only beauty in him, beauty in its purest form.

“It’s nothing. You’re just–” Gerard trails off, smiling softly at Frank too. Now he can’t get his head off of the idea that he will hug Frank again, smell Frank again, kiss Frank again within a week. His whole body shakes in anticipation and his hands tingle for touch, so he spreads them across the keyboard to calm himself down. “You’re beautiful. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Frank replies with a sweet smile, but then he rolls his eyes and adds, “You should go to sleep. Or you’re gonna melt in that chair from all that mush.”


End file.
